


Oh Love

by so_Scandalous



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Cunnilingus, Furry, Futanari, Incest, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Parent/Child Incest, Sex Education, Vaginal Fingering, just in the worst possible way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-05 12:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12794373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_Scandalous/pseuds/so_Scandalous
Summary: Women in The Rabbit family have unique bodies, which means that they need unique education.





	1. Chapter 1

Vanilla waited until Cheese was somewhere else.

She'd always knew this day would come, and she was about as prepared for it as any parent could be. She'd thought back to how it had all been explained to her, but Cream was a very different girl than she had been at that age. Cream was clever and inquisitive, and she had always learned better through doing than hearing. Vanilla had thought, planned, played the scene again and again in her head until she was sure she knew all the ways it could go, and exactly what she was going to say. None of that made the thought of doing it any easier. If she'd had to banish Cheese before she started, it would've been too much for her to bear.

She leaned against the wall and clutched her skirts. Her eyes were squeezed shut as she drew in a deep breath through her nose, then blew it slowly out through her mouth. She repeated to herself that Cream needed to hear this. In through the nose (it'll be easier once you've started) and out through the mouth (you didn't hate your mother afterward, and you two weren't nearly as close as you are with Cream). She tried to soothe her suddenly dry throat with a heavy swallow. Her face was screwed up with determination when she knocked on Cream's door.

She cracked it open, and Cream saw her mother's usual comforting smile as she leaned through the doorframe. She was kneeling on the ground, delicately applying buttresses to a castle made of toy bricks. Vanilla chose to believe that her daughter's ingenuity, rather than any particular quality of the toy makers, was what kept the precarious-looking structure from collapsing on the small group of plush chao gathered inside it. An important-looking section of wall hovered a few inches from structural relevance while Cream paused to greet her mother with her usual enthusiasm.

“Hi, Mom!” Cream beamed. “I'm building Hang Castle!”

“That's quite impressive,” Vanilla said. She loved seeing the things Cream built almost as much as Cream loved building them. “Hang Castle was the one full of ghosts, right?”

“Not really,” Cream explained. She carefully lowered the piece of wall into its slot, using her other hand to steady herself. “Mr. Big and I thought it was, but Amy told us later that they were just robots that Dr. Eggman had designed to look like ghosts.” Cream wiggled the recent addition to test its strength. Seemingly satisfied, she pushed herself back into a sitting position and smiled up at Vanilla again. “But I decided that it should be full of chao instead. Chao are much nicer than robots.” Vanilla chuckled at the earnest declaration.

“They certainly are.” She walked through the room, carefully checking for toys under her feet as she made her way to the bed. She swept her skirt under her as she sat down. She stayed there for a moment as she watched Cream cheerfully measuring the dimensions for a roof, unaware of her mother's hands balled a little too tightly in her lap. “Cream, dear?” Vanilla forced the words out before she could stop herself. “Can you sit up here, please? I'd like to talk to you.” Cream turned to her, and guilt froze Vanilla's heart for a beat as she saw the worry and anxiety on Cream's face. “It's nothing bad, don't worry.” She was reassuring herself as much as Cream. “You remember the talk we had about your period? It's just like that.” Cream relaxed slightly, her worry giving way to mild nerves as she wondered where else she should be expecting to bleed.

Once they were both sat on the bed, Vanilla continued. “I've told you before that women in our family are special,” she said. “And now that you're getting older, your body will be changing, and--”

“I already know about puberty, Mom,” Cream said. “They told us at school.” Her blush shone pink through her fur. Vanilla suspected her own cheeks were a similar color.

“They told you about puberty as a girl,” Vanilla said. “But we have things other girls don't have, and you need to learn about those parts, too.” Vanilla rested her hands in her lap. The doctors had used the word “hermaphrodite” to describe it at the time, but Vanilla preferred the more modern term, “intersex.” She knew first-hand the kind of confusion having a cock could cause for a young girl, and she was determined to make it as easy for Cream as she could. “Your penis is sometimes going to grow and get harder.” Cream stared her dead in the eyes, her hands buried in her lap. “That's called an 'erection.' Sometimes, it'll happen for no reason at all. But it usually happens when you or someone you like touches it. When they do--” Vanilla's throat felt dry. She kept talking. “Or, when you do, it starts feeling really nice, and that makes something called 'semen' come out.” She wasn't sure when she had closed her eyes. It made it easier to keep talking, but she felt it was important that Cream felt they were connecting. “Semen is made in your testicles, which you'll notice getting...” Vanilla frowned slightly as it became obvious Cream wasn't really listening. Her face was bright red, her ears tilted forward nervously, and her eyes were locked on the wall just past Vanilla's face. Vanilla sighed. “Cream, dear?”

“Ah!” Cream snapped back with a jump, and her ears drooped as she realized she hadn't been paying attention. “Sorry, Mom,” she said. “I just... Why do I have to learn all this from you, and why now?” She pulled one ear in front of her mouth, worrying the tip between her fingers. Vanilla took her hand and leaned toward her.

“I found the pajamas in the laundry bin,” Vanilla explained. Cream's eyes widened. “They were stuffed at the very bottom. Did you wake up and they were wet?” Cream nodded behind her ear. Vanilla squeezed her hand and smiled gently. “That's why, dear. You need to know that's perfectly normal. It's called a 'wet dream,' and it's when your penis gets erect while you're asleep.” She leaned forward slightly. “It happened to me, when I was your age.” This seemed to surprise Cream, but her ears relaxed slightly. “I was so scared, I threw my nightgown out the window.” Cream couldn't help but giggle. Genuine happiness filled in behind Vanilla's smile. “You see, dear? All of this is perfectly normal. It happens to everyone, and everyone has to learn about it from an awkward talk with their parents.” Vanilla gently rested Cream's hand in her cheek. “As you get older, and your body changes, you'll start getting feelings you may not understand. And I want you to know, dear, that you can always talk to me about any of them.” Cream nodded. “Do you have any questions for me, dear?”

“Not really, but.” Cream squeezed her ear and took a deep breath. “In school, there was a video, with pictures, and it helped a lot. And I think I understand, but if I could see it somehow, I think I'd understand a lot better.” Vanilla nodded and stood up.

Cream had been exposed to enough of the world to know about pornography. She hadn't understood the appeal until recently, and she hadn't understood her understanding until her sex-ed class last week. She also knew, despite her vague desire not to, that her mother probably had some, or at least had access to some, given that she had been a single woman for a good number of years. When she asked for visual aids, she was expecting to have to come to terms with the reality of that collection. Not that she had said it as a devious plan to get at Vanilla's porn stash, but when her ever-helpful and boundlessly supportive mother stood up without saying a word, it seemed the most likely outcome.

Cream hadn't for a second considered that she might take off her dress, or that she wouldn't be wearing anything under it, or that she might then sit back down with one knee on the bed, her legs spread open. Two fingers rested between her legs, nudging her scrotum to one side and showing off her velvet-furred pussy. Her breasts sagged, but not as much as Cream expected. Vanilla was slightly relieved that Cream was too busy staring at everything under her neck to notice how deeply she was blushing.

“Well, dear? What did you want to see?”

“Well, I.” Cream's voice was barely audible. For one terrible moment, Vanilla wondered if her daughter would ever speak to her again. She had been so sure that, strange as it was, this was the best way to teach Cream what she needed to know. Had she been wrong? “I'm not sure what an 'orgasm' is,” Cream said. Vanilla blinked. “Is it the same as an erection? They wouldn't tell us in the lessons at school.” Vanilla almost laughed from the wave of relief.

“Not quite,” Vanilla explained, “But it's similar. An orgasm is a big burst of pleasure that comes when your body gets very excited. You can get them from touching yourself, or from other people during sex.” As she continued, she teased her cock with one hand, bringing it to attention with practiced movements of her fingers. “This is an erection,” she said, gesturing to her cock. “When it's like this, your penis is sensitive--” She squeezed her shaft, proving her point with a wince-- “But it feels very nice. The same thing is true of your vagina, if you're in the right mood. And if you keep playing with them, you'll feel something incredible.” Vanilla poked the head of her penis, angling it toward Cream. “When you orgasm, you'll ejaculate from here.” Vanilla chuckled quietly. “Be careful, though. Sometimes it can spray really far, and you'll end up with a mess.” Cream stared at Vanilla's cock in rapt attention. Vanilla knew that Cream was hanging off her every word. It had been a little awkward at first, but this was definitely the best way to teach Cream. “Anything else, dear?”

“Can you show me?”

Vanilla blinked. “Show you...”

“How to get an orgasm,” Cream said. Vanilla looked into her wide, earnest eyes, and concluded that Cream had no idea of the social taboo she had just requested.

Good, Vanilla thought. She should never feel ashamed of asking a question, especially not to her own mother. The whole point of this was to make Cream more comfortable with her body, after all. If Vanilla looked like she was ashamed of her body, what would it do to Cream? And then there was the simple fact that she'd be exploring this all on her own soon enough, and a young girl these days could do a lot worse than to learn about sex and pleasure from someone who cares about her well-being.

Her behavior thoroughly rationalized, Vanilla smiled and nodded at Cream.

“Of course, darling!” Vanilla pulled herself onto the bed and laid back. Her head and shoulders rested against the headboard, giving her just enough elevation to look down her body to where her daughter was sitting between her legs. As her hands slid down her body and over her pelvis, she allowed herself a single, full-bodied shudder. “Watch closely now, dear,” Vanilla said through half-shut eyes. “I'm not--” She gripped the base of her cock firmly-- “Going to be able--” Her fingertips traced over her scrotum-- “To explain it to you once it starts.” She finished her thought before sliding her fingers into her slit. The velvet-soft fur parted to allow access to the glistening folds inside, ending in a gentle brush against her clit as she drew her hand back up. This caused a small gasp from Vanilla, which caused a nervous twitch from Cream.

Vanilla slowly slid her hand up her length. Once she reached the head, she turned her wrist and pulled back down. Her head tilted back as she matched another twist on her cock with a stroke to her clit. It felt like so long since Vanilla had last had time to do this. Her body came with a prodigious sex drive (yet another reason to teach Cream everything), but the trials of being a single mother meant that the only quality time she got with herself was a rushed jerking off in the shower when she was too pent-up to take it. She only got a really satisfying release when Cream was at a sleepover, which hadn't happened in weeks. Her cock was throbbing in her hand already, and her pussy ached with every stroke of her clit. She started pumping faster, rubbing harder, driven by the carnal electricity running through her limbs. Her fingers ran up every inch of her cock with an intimate familiarity, knowing from years of experience where to squeeze or twist to earn even slightly more pleasure. Her back arched, her feet wiggled, her thighs shook. Her climax was still a ways off, but she could feel it building. A slight tingling in her balls and the base of her cock told her that she was in for the best orgasm she'd felt in a very long time.

She was so lost in her ecstasy that she almost didn't notice when Cream's hands joined hers.

She peered down her body through eyes half-shut with lust. Cream's fingers were barely touching around her cock, and there was an obvious tent in her dress, but her face bore a very unique blend of curious and determined that Vanilla knew and loved. Cream wanted hands-on experience, and nothing Vanilla said would stop her from getting it.

A moment later, she no longer wanted to stop her.

Cream's hands were soft and warm, and poured pure lightning into Vanilla's cock with even the slightest movement. She genuinely couldn't remember if being touched always felt this good, or if Cream was naturally gifted. Her slim fingers ran up and down Vanilla's shaft, loosening her own grip each time their hands touched. A few strokes later, and Vanilla had completely let go, her newly-freed hand grasping at the bedsheets as her cock was worked by two deft (if inexperienced) hands.

They met in the middle of her cock. At first they slid up and down, just tight enough to tickle her without any actual pressure. After she'd gotten the hang of the motion, her grip tightened a little. Vanilla shuddered at the increased friction, leading Cream to tighten her grip just a little more. After that, she started twisting her grip as she moved. Vanilla moaned as her daughter's hands wrung her cock. She got better with every stroke, adjusting her speed and pressure in subtle ways based on her mother's reactions. Each tweak brought Vanilla's climax closer, and in a moment of lust-obscured panic, she remembered she was supposed to be telling Cream things. She couldn't remember what they were.

“Good job, dear,” she moaned. It was all she could think to say. “You're doing great. Just like that.” She plunged two fingers into herself, desperately grinding her palm into her clit as she curled her digits. Her dry hand had abandoned its assault on Cream's covers, and was instead being put to use in groping one of her breasts. Her nipple was pinched between her middle and ring fingers as she massaged her chest and moaned into the air. The pressure in her crotch was almost painful now. Her entire body sang in desperate pleasure as she prepared for her release. Almost on instinct, her knees curled in, lightly circling Cream with her legs. “Keep going, baby,” she panted. “I'm almost there... Just keep going until it's done!” The last word turned into a high, sharp moan as Vanilla thrust her hips into Cream's hands. Her cock twitched once, at the same time that her pussy squeezed around her fingers. That was the last ordered thing Vanilla felt before the searing white took over her senses.

Vanilla's eyes rolled back in her head as she screamed and writhed in unbearable ecstasy. Cum flew from her cock, rope after thick white rope landing on her belly and chest. Her tongue lolled out as her whole body shook. Cream's hands kept working as best they could, tending her cock despite its erratic movements, firmly pumping until the spraying stopped. Vanilla's hips bucked a few more times, getting out the last few ounces of horny momentum as she luxuriated in her slightly sticky afterglow.

As soon as she regained enough composure to move, Vanilla smiled down her freshly stained body to where Cream was sitting on her knees. Her cheeks were flushed scarlet as her stunned eyes slowly climbed the splatters on Vanilla's body to meet her eyes. The two stared at each other in silence for a moment; Vanilla drank in Cream's awe-struck expression, and Cream wondered at how relaxed and happy her mother looked. Finally, Cream brought her cum-soaked fingers up to her eye level.

“My hands are sticky,” she said. Vanilla almost laughed. Instead, she pulled herself up, draping her knees over the edge of the bed again.

“Come here, dear,” Vanilla said. “You were so good, let me clean you up.” She held out her (relatively dry) hand to Cream, who shuffled down the bed before resting her own on top of it. Cream's ears raised slightly as her mother started licking her fingers, her tongue lapping the cum out of her fur and sucking on what parts she couldn't fit into her mouth. Cream gasped when Vanilla moved on to her other hand. Her breath was so hot, and a pleasant tingling spread from her fingers to her crotch. Her cock strained against her panties, boldly reasserting itself against her dress. She remembered her mother's blissful expression in the throes of orgasm, and wondered if she was making that same face.

“There! All clean,” Vanilla announced cheerfully. “I'm sorry I got so carried away with my demonstration. Did you have anything else you wanted to ask about, dear?” Cream shoved her hands into her lap, flattening her bulge while trying to imply innocent sweetness.

“No thank you, Mom,” She said. “I think I get it now.”

“In that case, I'm going to go rest for a bit.” Vanilla gave an embarrassed smile. “I got so into our demonstration that I tired myself out!” Vanilla stood up and grabbed her dress from the floor. Just before she shut the door, she turned back to Cream. “I'll call you when dinner's ready, okay dear?” Cream nodded, and Vanilla shut the door. She waited for a moment outside the doorframe, and sure enough, the sound of frantically shifting fabric and tiny gasps met her ears a second later. Vanilla smiled to herself as she walked back to her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't give me that look.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a week of practicing, Cream's convinced that she's still missing out on something, so she decides to take Vanilla up on her offer.

Cream's heart was racing. Small, breathy gasps escaped her mouth as she frantically worked her hand up and down her cock. Her other hand groped at her breast, massaging it with a little more finesse than it had last time. Her arm was starting to get tired, but she was close. She just needed a little more, and she found it in the memory of her mother, writhing around with her cock spraying and that blissful smile on her face.

Cream felt the now-familiar sensation of cum filling her cock. She couldn't stop working her cock if she wanted to, but her upper hand flew from her chest to grab the crumpled panties by her side. She let out a tiny moan as she came into them, pressing the thin fabric to her head as she continued to jerk herself off.

Once she came down, she mopped up the remaining cum with the dry spots of her panties and tossed them into the laundry hamper. The next few seconds were exactly what she had come to expect: slight dizziness, followed by a full-bodied relaxation, followed by a small twinge of doubt that poisoned the entire experience. Something was missing, she was sure. Something was stopping her from sharing in the rapturous feeling that had caused her mother so much joy. She no longer had any idea what it was. In the back of her chest, Cream felt afraid.

* * *

Vanilla loved mystery novels. Every night, after she tucked Cream in, she would make a cup of tea, finish whatever household tasks she needed to while it brewed, and then sit in her bed reading while she sipped at it. She usually fell asleep with about a third of the mug left. It was a little wasteful, but it was a comforting ritual, so she allowed herself this one indiscretion. Tonight's tea was a nilgiri blend, a gift from that lovely cat Cream made friends with a while ago. A splash of milk and a dab of honey rounded out the powerful flavor, and the slightly sweet aroma filled Vanilla's bedroom, conjuring images of a land both foreign and familiar. It matched the setting of her book perfectly, as the great detective Hercule Phalène was about to reveal to a court of visiting royals who among them had stolen the precious Sovereign Sapphire. Just as all the players had been assembled, Vanilla heard her door creak open. Cream peered in from the dark hallway, squinting slightly in the lamp light.

“May I come in?” Cream asked. Her voice was quiet, and trembling slightly. Vanilla's mothering instincts took over. Almost without thinking, she set her book aside and patted her lap.

“Of course, dear,” she said. Her voice was gentle and sweet, hiding any trace of her intent to annihilate the source of her daughter's distress. She held out her hands to help Cream onto the bed, and hugged her tight as she settled into her lap. Cream buried her face in the nook of her mother's neck. One hand clung to the front of Vanilla's nightgown while the other wrapped behind her. Vanilla gently scratched between Cream's ears; she radiated caring, but said nothing. Cream would tell her what was wrong when she felt up to it. And when she did, Vanilla would be ready to respond with soothing words or apocalyptic rage, as appropriate.

“I'm broken,” Cream whimpered. Vanilla's heart sank. She would tear the world down and rebuild it with her bare hands for her daughter, but she didn't have a plan for something like this.

“Oh Cream.” Vanilla squeezed Cream, then relaxed her grip, gently pulling her back to look in her eyes. “Who told you that, dear? What on earth makes you think that you're anything but wonderful?” Cream was on the verge of tears. Her eyes fell to her lap, her ears drooped behind her, and her hands clutched each other in front of her chest.

“I can't get an orgasm,” Cream muttered.

Vanilla's maternal instincts crashed. She blinked a few times before she was able to restart her caring demeanor, baffled by Cream's statement as she was. Vanilla had washed Cream's laundry earlier that day, and a shocking number of crusty panties spoke not only to Cream's ability to orgasm, but also to her having quite a compelling libido for someone whose awakening had occurred just a week earlier. Rather than directly refute her claim, Vanilla decided to take the diplomatic approach.

“I beg your pardon?”

“I can't do it!” Cream insisted. “I tried and tried! I did everything like you showed me and it felt good and stuff came out but it wasn't that much and I never shouted or shook like you did!” She dove forward, burying her face in Vanilla's chest. Vanilla cradled her, rocking gently back and forth. Slightly calmer, but still dejected, Cream continued to voice her concerns into Vanilla's navel. “What if it never works and people think I'm weird?”

“That won't happen.” Vanilla's hug tightened. “You're not broken, dear. You're perfectly healthy.” Cream sniffed. “Most orgasms aren't as big as what you saw, especially when you're by yourself. That was my first time being touched in a while, so it was... Intense. Very intense.” Vanilla's ears drooped in mild embarrassment. “I'm sorry, dear. I never wanted you to feel like there was anything wrong with you.” She rested her chin on Cream's head, and the two sat there for a moment, arms wrapped around each other while the scent of tea calmed them.

“If we try it together, will I get an orgasm like that?” Cream sat up and fixed her mother with a wide-eyed hopeful gaze. Vanilla scratched on of the tufts behind Cream's jaw.

“You can just use it as a verb, dear,” Vanilla said.

“Oh. Um... Can you help me orgasm like you did?” Cream asked. Vanilla looked into her honest, pleading eyes.

“Of course, dear,” she finally said. “Let's undress first, though. We wouldn't want to get our pajamas dirty.”

“Thanks, Mom!” Cream bounced off her lap as Vanilla pulled her legs over the edge of the bed. By the time she'd pulled her nightgown over her head, Cream had already hopped out of her pajama pants, and was carefully extracting her ears from her shirt. Both items ended up crumpled on the floor as Cream bounded toward the bed. She was stopped in her tracks by a cautioning look from Vanilla. “Oh, sorry!” Cream picked up her discarded pajamas and dropped them on the bed next to Vanilla's carefully laid nightgown.

“That's my girl,” Vanilla said with a smile. “Now come on, sit up here.” She patted her lap, cradling Cream's shoulders as she hopped up and laid back. A few adjustments later, and Cream had one arm behind her mother's back, Vanilla's boobs almost resting on top of her, and an excited stiffy pointing straight into the air. Cream squeaked and raised her leg as Vanilla's fingertips tickled her inner thigh. Vanilla smiled gently into Cream's eyes. “Remember, dear, we can stop whenever you want to.” Cream nodded.

“Thanks, Mom,” she said.

“And try to pay attention to what I do,” Vanilla said. “You can use some of it to feel better when you're on your own.” Cream got half a syllable of acknowledgment out before Vanilla's fingers brushed against her balls, causing her to shudder. Her fingertips traced circles around the short-furred sack, barely making contact. They slid up to the underside of her cock, teasing her sheath for just a moment on the way back down. Cream's eyes widened with each new shock of pleasure, ecstasy clear on her face as her body twitched. Her small but perky breasts pressed into the underside of Vanilla's heavy cleavage, causing both of them to inhale sharply. Vanilla traced one finger down the center of Cream's scrotum and over her slit, then slowly, carefully, parted her lips as she drew it back up. Vanilla heard a gasp as she passed over Cream's clit. She moved just far enough to pass it, then pushed back down slightly harder. Cream's cock jumped as she threw her head back. Her legs spread on instinct, and her hips rolled against the fingers playing on her nub.

Vanilla felt a surge of pride as she watched Cream writhing under her experienced touch. It had been a long time since she'd had any form of intercourse, and even longer since she had pleasured anyone's pussy but her own, so she was pleased to see she hadn't lost her touch. She could feel her own cock hardening under Cream's back, but she ignored it, instead dipping her fingers down, spreading Cream's labia while gently pressing her middle finger to her entrance. Cream whimpered, but her hand dug into Vanilla's fur, and her hips begged her to keep going. Vanilla gently pulled her finger back and forth, each time pushing a little harder, until her finger finally slid in. Cream moaned and arched her back, letting Vanilla's cock slide along her fur. When she dropped flat again, Vanilla could see her own cock poking out past Cream's side, the slight upward curve hugging her ribs perfectly. Cream gasped as Vanilla's finger slid in to the knuckle, then moaned again as it curled inside her. She grabbed her cock and started pounding it at full speed. Vanilla rocked her shoulders gently.

“Slow down, dear,” Vanilla said. “It's tempting to rush it, but it feels much nicer if you take your time.” Cream nodded, her lips dry and parted. Her hand slowed to half its speed, and after a few more strokes, started twisting at each end of her shaft. Vanilla smiled down at her, watching her pace pick up as she got carried away, and slow down again as she remembered her advice.

Cream felt her climax building. The familiar pressure built behind her cock, her body electric as pleasure coursed through it. She gritted her teeth as the sensations built to the point that she knew was her peak. When the pleasure mounted past it, she nearly lost her mind. Full-fledged lust took her over, and she was consumed with the desire to create pleasure. For herself, for others, for anyone who happened to see or feel her in that moment, she wanted everyone to feel as good as she did. Driven by passions she didn't understand, she craned her neck and ran her tongue along the underside of Vanilla's boob. A soft “oh!” from above spurred her on, and she wrapped her lips around the warm mound, sucking gently as she groomed the fur with her tongue. Vanilla's eyes fluttered shut when Cream's licking reached her nipple, but her finger never stopped moving in Cream's pussy. Her thumb slid between the base of Cream's scrotum and her clit with every oscillation of her middle finger, prompting muffled moans around her breast. Cream started to curl forward, causing her hand to bump against Vanilla's other tit. The feeling wasn't exactly sexy, but it wasn't unpleasant either.

Cream's pounding had reached a fever pitch again, but by the expression on her face, Vanilla suspected that reminding her to slow down would be a wasted effort. Instead, she braced Cream's shoulders slightly tighter, and dug her finger a little deeper than usual into her cunt. With a muffled cry into her mother's breast, Cream's pleasure finally broke, and her orgasm crashed down, drowning her senses in overwhelming ecstasy. Her pussy clenched frantically around her mother's finger, and Vanilla felt her own tunnel twitch in sympathy. Cum sprayed from Cream's cock, and between her wild pounding and her compulsively thrusting hips, where it landed was hard to predict. A good amount landed on Vanilla's boobs, but a few splashes landed on Cream's own chest and stomach, as well as the floor and both of their legs. Vanilla panted as her daughter mindlessly tongued her breast. Cream's eyes were unfocused, staring through Vanilla's neck as she shared her pleasure on pure carnal instinct.

Cream's hand started to slow, and Vanilla slowed her fingers in time. The last few bouts of Cream's cum spilled down her thumb and cock, then pooled on her stomach as her hand finally flopped down. Cream's head fell to one side, Vanilla's nipple more falling out than being released. Vanilla slid her finger out of Cream slowly, a perverse pride in her daughter causing her to smile as she looked at the matted wet fur on her hand. Cream's eyes refocused just in time to see her mother suck her juices from her hand. Her smile was broad but distant, and utterly, thoroughly satisfied.

“That looked like fun,” Vanilla teased. Cream's lips moved, but nothing intelligible came out. Instead, she just nodded gently. Vanilla scooped her up into a cuddle, setting aside her own throbbing erection for the time being. “Do you want to sleep here tonight, or would you like me to carry you back to your own bed?”

“Here's fine, thank you,” Cream muttered. Her eyelids were heavy, but only slightly more so than the rest of her body. Vanilla grinned ear-to-ear as she dabbed tissues at the damp spots on Cream's fur, then tucked her under the covers. A mumbled “Night, Mom” as Vanilla stood up, and Cream was fast asleep, her face lit up with a smile so pure as to be downright silly. Not that Vanilla would ever say such a thing, of course.

A few moments of watching her daughter sleep was all Vanilla got before her body reminded her of how incredibly horny she was. She picked up the clothes bundled on the foot of the bed, then paused as a distinctly odd idea occurred to her. At any other moment, she would have dismissed it out of hand, but with the haze of arousal over her mind, she decided to give it a shot. Folding all the pajamas over her arm, she sat down on her knees, gently resting the clothes over her throbbing erection. She then reached over, back straight, and grabbed a bundle of tissues. She proceeded to mop up the damp spots on the floor, bending so far forward that her breasts pressed against the fabric in her lap. She could feel the night air against her slit, and Vanilla felt a deep flush of embarrassment, despite her being essentially alone.

What if Cream woke up and saw her?

That part was fairly easy. If tonight was any indication, the two of them were officially comfortable with each others bodies.

What if Cream woke up and wanted her?

That was harder. What would she do if Cream was behind her, staring at her pussy? What would she do if Cream asked to try the next step with her? Despite what she wanted to say, Vanilla had to admit that she would do it. The excuse was that it was hard to say “no” to her little girl, but the truth was simply that she wanted it. Cream wasn't finished growing by any means, but her cock was shaping up to be as impressive as her mother's. And at the moment, it was the perfect size; She wasn't used to having anything but fingers inside her, so it would be good to ease back into things. Or to ease something in to her...

Vanilla bit her lip and arched her back as she felt herself about to cum. She'd stopped wiping up anything some time ago, and the tissue was shredding on the floor. She clenched her pelvic floor as tight as she could, riding out the surge of pleasure to put off her orgasm for a few more seconds. Once she could stand, she rushed into her bathroom (very quietly, of course), set their pajamas in the hamper (trying not to notice the small stain she had made), and stepped into the bathtub. She carefully sat down, settled herself against the back, then desperately pushed three fingers into her cunt while pounding her aching cock.

She bit her lip as she came, strangling moans down to whimpers that sounded suspiciously like her daughter's name. She pointed her cock away from her, watching through half-shut eyes as it painted the floor of the tub. She barely felt her walls squeezing her fingers, but she felt her fingers stretching her walls. She felt her muscles relax, one by one, and surrendered herself to the semi-conscious bliss.

A few minutes of recovery and cleanup later, Vanilla sat in her bed with a fresh nightgown. She closed her book (it turned out that the Sovereign Sapphire had never really existed!) and took a sip of her tea, which was somehow still warm. She took one last loving glance at Cream, who had somehow wrapped covers all the way around herself, and clicked out the light. As she settled down, one arm draped over the bundle of blankets that contained her daughter, she whispered a final “I love you, dear” before falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole thing was inspired by some fanart that I think I'm not allowed to link, but which was made by TC and is Quite Good. I can't get any links to work, but they have a patreon and claim responsibility for the "Amy Untold" series.

Vanilla had done several things to prepare for Cream's inevitable step into full penetrative sex. She had bought lube (both oil and water-based kinds), condoms in three sizes, dental dams, two pregnancy tests, a number of emergency contraceptive methods, and a shocking amount of reading material on STIs. On some level, she recognized that she had gotten carried away, but it was better to be prepared with this sort of thing.

She knew her daughter was popular. Every few days, Cream would come home from school with a different boy or girl. They'd disappear into her room to play and study, but after a while it would become suspiciously quiet. Then Vanilla would call them for dinner, during which Cream would talk excitedly about her day at school while her friend sat in mortified silence, apparently afraid that any given word could tip Vanilla off to exactly what had happened between them and her daughter. It was tragic, and Vanilla did everything she could to make them feel at home, but she had to admit (to only herself, of course) that it was a little bit funny.

Vanilla honestly didn't mind what Cream was doing. It showed that she was comfortable with her body and her sexuality, two of the greatest hurdles for any adolescence, and it showed Vanilla that her lessons had worked. They got dressed too fast to be up to anything serious, and Cream seemed to stay friends with them after they left. Vanilla found herself quite impressed.

All the same, she knew that Cream would want to get serious with someone eventually, and she knew that it would be best if, before then, she explained the mechanics of safe sex to her. The issue came in planning that talk. Every time she played the scene in her head, it shifted to visions of passion and lust. Cream's tongue buried deep in her folds, nose buried in her balls, slender fingers stretching a condom down the cock hovering above her forehead. She pictured Cream's legs spread in invitation, felt the tightness of her entrance, her walls burning around her length. In the moment, while her cock throbbed in her hand and her cunt soaked her fingers, it was all she wanted. After she'd whimpered through her climax, she knew she could never bring herself to do that. The first time someone entered her, it should be special, it should be intimate, and it should be entirely on her own terms. Weeks passed as she tried to come up with a way to explain it to her that didn't end in a practical demonstration. She pieced it together slowly, a carefully choreographed array of explanations and demonstrational videos that took Vanilla through several head-clearing masturbation sessions.

All of this careful preparation fell apart at dinner one night. Cream had just taken a large bite of mashed potato at the end of a conversation about math homework, and Vanilla was finishing up her fried tofu.

“Can we make people pregnant?” Cream asked. “Other people, I mean. With our dicks.”

“Cream!” Vanilla covered her mouth in shock. “Don't use words like that, it's rude.” She waited for Cream's sheepish apology, then continued. “But yes, we can. And we're quite virile, so it's very important that you wear a condom when you have sex.” Cream nodded.

“Can you show me how later?” Cream asked. Vanilla felt her throat seize.

“Of course, dear,” she said through a partly false smile. “Just make sure that you finish your homework and put Cheese to bed first, okay?”

“Alright!” Cream was halfway out of her seat before she remembered her manners and sat back down. “May I be excused?”

“Yes you may,” Vanilla said. Cream hopped down and threw her arms around Vanilla's stomach.

“Thanks, Mom!” She chirped before running off. Vanilla smiled after her, wondering how exactly she was going to deal with this.

* * *

The answer seemed so simple, once she'd thought of it. So simple that it had occurred to her once before. All she had to do was lead the situation and offer her the one thing no teenager with a cock could resist: a chance to use it.

Cream entered Vanilla's room to find her mother lounging in candlelight, wearing an untied negligee and holding a small foil packet between her teeth. Cream's nose twitched as the door swung shut and wafted the scent of cinnamon toward her. Vanilla raised her eyebrows suggestively, and Cream burst out laughing. Not the reaction Vanilla had expected, but oddly comforting nonetheless.

“What's so funny, dear?” Vanilla asked. She sat up and dropped the condom on her bedside table. Cream flopped herself onto the bed and wiped her eyes.

“I'm sorry,” Cream chuckled. “You just-- You just looked really silly!” She sat up and took a deep breath. “And what was that thing in your mouth?”

“That was what you're here to learn about,” Vanilla said. She tousled the fur between Cream's ears. “Condoms come in those packets. Although you really shouldn't bite them like I did, it might tear them in the package.” Vanilla slid off the bed onto her knees, and smiled up at Cream. “Are you ready to learn, dear?” Cream nodded so hard her ears bounced. Vanilla's hands slid up Cream's waist, teasing her dress up her sides until she could slide it off over her head. Cream lifted herself up on her hands to let Vanilla slide her panties off. Vanilla noted that Cream looked very comfortable with the motion, adding it to the list of things she knew about those playdates her daughter kept having.

“The first thing to remember is that both of you need to be warmed up,” Vanilla explained. “You can do it yourself, but you and your partner can have a lot of fun doing it to each other.” Vanilla nuzzled Cream's thigh with her cheek, bringing her nose an inch away from Cream's cock. She smiled up at her, her fingertips playing idly between Cream's legs. “Watch closely, dear.”

Vanilla's thumb found Cream's clit with practiced ease. She gently brushed across it twice, watching her daughter twitch when she did so. Vanilla shifted her head and ran her tongue up the length of Cream's cock, holding her gaze the whole way. She slid her thumb between Cream's folds at the same time that she sank her lips down around her cock. Cream bent forward and moaned. Her hands reached out to grab Vanilla's head, but her higher functions told her that would be rude. A moment later, Vanilla's tongue started moving, and Cream's higher functions evaporated.

Vanilla's head rotated around Cream's shaft, letting her tongue explore every inch of her daughter's erection. Her fingers teased her slit, slowly pushing past her entrance. Cream gasped with every new movement; her hips rolled, her toes curled, her hands grasped at the air and the bedsheets and her own skin in a vain attempt to process the pleasure surging through her. When a finger finally slid into her pussy, she moaned. When it curled against her walls, she grabbed her mother's ears. When it dragged down inside her, she arched her back. The warmth of Vanilla's mouth around her dick was constant electric bliss, and every gentle tug of pressure pushed all thought besides her orgasm from her mind.

All at once, it stopped. Cream almost cried out as Vanilla pulled her lips off her cock, leaving it slightly cold and pointing straight up. Her pussy clenched around Vanilla's finger as it left, her poise completely abandoned as she tried to hold on to the pleasure in any way she could. Vanilla stood up, and Cream saw two slick fingers rise from her crotch and reach for the bedside table. Cream sat up on her elbows, watching through half-closed eyes as Vanilla opened a fresh condom and turned it in her fingers.

“They feel a little slimy, but that's just to make sure you don't hurt your partner,” she explained. “Before you put it on, make sure you look at which way it's rolled up so that you can put it on right.” She rested the latex circle on the head of Cream's cock. Cream had just long enough to notice the small bulb on its tip before Vanilla's hand gripped her cock firmly and slid down, wiggling her hand back and forth until Cream was covered to her base in shining rubber. She squirmed her hips slightly.

“It feels tight,” Cream said.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, it's just tight.”

“Then that means it's the right size,” Vanilla smiled. “You don't want it to slip off, but you also don't want to cut off blood flow.” She cradled Cream's cock in one hand as she climbed onto the bed. Cream's hips followed Vanilla's fingers as she slipped them up and off her. The tightness was slightly uneven around her cock, and Cream felt herself start to flag until she glanced to her side and saw Vanilla. Her mother was laying on her back, cock pointing up at her chest, knees lifted and apart, spreading her glistening labia with two fingers. Cream's mouth fell open into a hungry smile. Vanilla lifted her hips slightly, causing her cock to bounce against her stomach.

“M-Mom?” Cream was on all fours before she knew it. She froze, staring past her mother's cleavage to silently ask permission. Her cock ached.

“Go ahead, dear,” Vanilla said. “Just one last thing--” Cream climbed up, wiggling her knees under her mother's legs and bracing herself on her waist. She paused with her head resting between Vanilla's lips. The warmth burned, driving her hips to push forward. She pulled on all her willpower to resist, waiting for her Mother's guidance. Vanilla's hand tenderly cupped her cheek, and she smiled into Cream's lust-fogged eyes. “Even with a condom, it's best to pull out when you orgasm, just to be safe.” Cream tried to speak, but her racing heart choked the words in her throat. She nodded instead. One ear fell in front of her shoulder. Vanilla smiled at her and pushed her hips down. The slight friction overcame Cream's self control. She felt her hips dive forward, but the process of entry seemed to take minutes, if not hours. Vanilla's cunt resisted her just enough to keep her thinking for every inch she fit in. Once Cream's pelvis pressed into Vanilla's thighs, she paused just long enough to appreciate the constant pressure and warmth overwhelming her cock. Cream's eyes unfocused as the trembled, her mother's body becoming little more than an incredibly attractive blur before her. Her shaking arms pushed her body back, and Vanilla let out a long, pleased sigh. Cream pushed back in, faster but shallower than the first time, and felt her climax building. A slower thrust earned a happy hum from Vanilla, and brought Cream to the edge. She clenched everything she knew to clench; her teeth, her fingers, her pelvic floor, all in a desperate attempt to put off her climax for a few more thrusts. Halfway through her next push, she realized she had failed. She threw herself back with a high whine, her cockhead leaving Vanilla right as it poured the first pulse of cum into its latex sheathe. Cream's hips pumped into the air as she whined through her thigh-shaking orgasm. Her forehead pressed into Vanilla's stomach, right beside her cock, and Vanilla gently held her just behind the ears as she shuddered, softly cooing to her about what a good girl she was.

Her cock finished first, twitching a few extra times for good measure. Her pussy clenched a few more times, but it slowed to a halt soon enough. In a daze, Cream stared under her boobs at her softening cock, which now looked to be basting in the semen trapped by her condom. Vanilla's scratching behind her ears helped her recover slightly faster, and ensured that she stayed slightly loopy from her orgasm. It was the first time Cream had stayed awake enough to experience post-coital bliss, and she was thoroughly enjoying it. Cream looked up at her mother's smiling face, propped herself up on her elbows, and did what came naturally to her through the rush of endorphins and leftover lust.

Vanilla didn't get a chance to ask why Cream was lowering her head before her daughter kissed her labia. Shocks of pleasure coursed through her unfulfilled pelvis, causing her to arch her back under the ensuing barrage of increasingly damp lips. She managed to pull herself up on her elbows, trying to meet Cream's eyes over her taut balls.

“Dear, are--ah!--you sure about—ngh!--this?” Cream's eyes stayed shut, but she nodded, fluttering her tongue between Vanilla's lips and over her clit. Her head flew back, making an audible thump into her pillow. Cream's lips lifted from her mother's cunt, and Vanilla very nearly shoved her head back into her crotch.

“It's your turn,” Cream said. Droplets of Vanilla's juices shone on her lips in the brief seconds before she lowered herself again. Her tongue probed between Vanilla's lips, lapping her up and flicking her clit at the apex of every cycle. Vanilla started panting. Cream had a very good sense for pleasuring, but her technique was still clumsy.

“A little more tongue, dear,” Vanilla gasped. “Yes! Like that. Now—Ah!” Vanilla grabbed her cock in one hand and started pumping, being careful not to pull her hand all the way down for fear of hitting Cream. “More on—ngh--the clit, dear.” Cream's nose tickled Vanilla's bobbing balls as she eagerly sucked her clit. “Keep going, yes dear, you're doing great...” Cream's tongue redoubled its efforts, and every muscle in Vanilla's body tensed up. She clung to the discomfort with every ounce of her will, desperate to feel just a few more seconds of this rapture. “Yes dear, yes, YES!” With a high-pitched shout and a final desperate rock of her hips, Vanilla came hard. Her hand pumped wave after wave of cum through her painfully hard cock. Semen rained down on her chest, stomach, arms, and bedsheets, each splash on her fur a dull focus of pleasure against the roar of her climax. Her pussy spasmed and clenched, spraying clear fluid over Cream's mouth and chin. Her hips twitched every time Cream's tongue pressed into her clit, a reflex that continued long after all other traces of her orgasm had died away. Her legs felt weak, her cock was cumstained and half-sheathed, and her arm was sore. She couldn't close her mouth, and as Cream climbed up and lay down next to her, she found she couldn't keep her eyes open.

“That was incredible, Mom!” Vanilla was incapable of matching her daughter's energy, but managed a dumb smile. “You squirted stuff everywhere! Can you teach me how to do that next—I mean, can you please teach me?”

“I'm. Not sure,” Vanilla said slowly. “I've never done that before.” Cream nodded. Vanilla didn't see it.

“Well, can we try that next time, then?” Cream asked.

“Yes, dear.” Vanilla wasn't listening. She was trying to, but her mind was too busy restarting itself. “Mommy's going to sleep for a bit, now, okay?” She brushed Cream's cheek, and smiled with her eyes closed. Cream giggled.

“Okay, Mom.” Cream sat up and kissed her mother's cheek. “Love you.” Cream giggled at the mumbled “luvya” she got in return, then quietly closed the door behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I know what I'm working on next, but after that, if you'd like to see these two pair up on someone else, leave a comment with your request. I make no promises about fulfilling them, but it'd good to have inspiration.


End file.
